


Mischievous Kiss

by Grimmliz



Category: Gintama
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmliz/pseuds/Grimmliz
Summary: Mesmo em meio ao empate, derrotas eram inevitáveis.
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Kudos: 8





	Mischievous Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de um dos otps donos do meu coração.  
> Gintama vem consumindo a minha vida since 2017 (ano em que esta fanfic foi escrita).

O sol brilhava forte em Kabukicho, o que afetava seriamente o corpo da jovem Yato, mesmo sob o guarda-chuva. As ruas estavam movimentadas, e após andar durante tanto tempo desviando-se das pessoas e sentindo-se a ponto de derreter, decidiu comprar seu aperitivo preferido. Chegando a lojinha de sempre, pediu à balconista seu adorado _sukonbu_ , e como se o inferno na Terra não fosse ruim o suficiente, recebeu a terrível notícia de que estavam em falta.

— Desculpe, mas parece que houve um problema com as encomendas desta semana. Algo relacionado a um roubo de carga, se não me informaram errado.

Dividida entre seu amor pelo lanchinho e o calor insuportável que seria obrigada a enfrentar para chegar ao próximo estabelecimento, decidiu abrir uma pequena exceção, e provar algo diferente, o qual sempre via diversas crianças comendo com sorrisos de contentamento.

— Por acaso você teria uns palitinhos cobertos de chocolate?

— Você se refere ao _Pocky_? Deixe-me verificar…

Enquanto esperava, resistindo à vontade de se debruçar sobre o balcão e ali permanecer para sempre, foi surpreendida por uma voz completamente irritante — em sua opinião —, que se por sua vontade, teria há muito eliminado o portador do universo.

— Você por aqui, China?

Kagura o observou com uma careta, logo desviando sua atenção para um sujeirinha inexistente sob a unha da mão, claramente desfazendo da presença do Capitão da Primeira Divisão do Shinsengumi.

— Hmm? Sinto muito, não falo a língua do planeta dos idiotas.

Um sorriso maliciosamente divertido se mostrou nos lábios de Sougo. Não era novidade alguma a forma de tratamento que a ruiva lhe dava, e se não fosse assim, provavelmente se sentiria completamente desapontado. Ele logo percebeu o estado da Yato; não parecia enérgica como sempre — não que fizesse alguma diferença na vida dele —, e então se lembrou da peculiaridade da raça à qual pertencia. Sougo obviamente não perderia a oportunidade.

— Parece cansada, ou essa é a sua cara de derrotada de sempre?

— Você que deveria me dizer, já que vive com a cara enfiada no chão...

— Oh? — uma veia saltou na têmpora do Capitão, levando-o a encará-la com uma clara expressão irritadiça — E quando isso aconteceu?

Kagura não deixou barato, encarando-o com igual semblante, desafiadora.

— Se você me emprestar seus dedos para somar aos meus, talvez eu consiga contar.

— Sua…

Para a sorte da proprietária — e bem do seu imóvel —, a discussão se interrompeu com o seu aparecimento. A mulher trazia na mão uma caixinha do item solicitado por Kagura, e isso foi o suficiente para que se esquecesse do rival.

— Aqui está Kagura-chan, por sorte era a última.

Antes que Kagura pudesse levar as mãos ao _Pocky_ , Okita o tomou para si.

— Era exatamente o que eu queria.

A ruiva o fuzilou, ódio evaporando de seus poros.

— O que está fazendo, seu maldito? Claramente você não se chama Kagura.

— Nem você, _China_.

Kagura avançou sobre Okita, agarrando-o pela gola com todo o instinto assassino reservado àqueles que ousavam tocar sua comida. Este era um tópico com o qual não brincava, ninguém comia o que pertencia a ela. Entre ataques e defesas de ambos os lados, e xingamentos mais sujos do que marinheiros eram capazes de pronunciar, a caixinha acabou escapando das mãos de Okita, e Kagura, aproveitando de sua leveza e mobilidade, avançou rapidamente, mas não sem antes chutá-lo com vontade, fazendo-o esbarrar com força contra a prateleira, derrubando uma quantidade considerável de enlatados sobre o membro do Shinsengumi.

Kagura não pensou duas vezes antes de desaparecer saltitante pela porta, rodando o guarda-chuva sobre o ombro, mostrando a língua com superioridade.

Sougo deixou a loja algum tempo depois, sendo obrigado a ressarcir a dona, tanto pelos enlatados, quando pelo _Pocky._ O argumento foi que no fim das contas, ele dissera que queria os palitos, e não era culpa dela que Okita os tivesse perdido para uma garota. O último comentário em especial, foi o que mais fez o sangue dele ferver, porque ela não era _apenas uma garota_ , aquela maldita alienígena pertencia à raça mais poderosa do universo, e por mais que odiasse admitir, era tão forte quanto ele. Mas ele não deixaria barato, _não mesmo_.

Vasculhou toda a área incansavelmente, inclusive passando aos arredores do Yorozuya, sem sucesso. Quando já perdia as esperanças — embora a chama da vingança queimasse intensa —, Sougo encontrou-a sentada sob a sombra de uma das árvores do parque, parecendo feliz demais, fato que ele tinha certeza que não era ocasionado por simples palitos com chocolate. Ele não perdeu tempo, e avançou até Kagura.

A ruiva saboreava da embalagem de _Pocky_ com a sensação de vitória percorrendo seu corpo. O aperitivo não era nada mau, ainda que preferisse seu adorado _sukonbu_ , mas naquele dia, devido ao acontecimento anterior, eles pareciam a melhor coisa que comera na vida. Tirá-los à força das mãos de Okita Sougo, trouxera um sabor inigualável. Estava pronta para devorar o último deles; colocou-o entre os dentes, e já ia mastigá-lo, quando a outra ponta foi repentinamente detida por uma segunda arcada dentária.

Não demorou muito para que Kagura se desse conta de quem se tratava, e começassem a trocar farpas com os dentes cerrados.

— Tire seus dentes nojentos daqui, sadista!

— Nem pensar, China. Esse é meu.

— Não estou vendo seu nome escrito aqui.

_Nhack!_

— Ops, acho que engoli essa parte — provocou ele.

Kagura o respondeu com uma mordida em seu próprio lado, não relaxando a expressão em momento algum.

Entre os dois, tudo sempre acabava em batalhas e discussões, até mesmo no que se referia a mais simples das coisas. Se um encarava com uma carranca, o outro faria uma duas vezes pior; se um mordiscava um pedaço, o outro abocanhava. E nesta competição desvairada, a qual não tinha objetivo algum a não ser irritar, o palito foi diminuindo, e diminuindo, sem que nenhum dos dois se desse conta. Desistir não era uma opção, mesmo que um centímetro a menos significasse que os lábios de ambos acabariam por se tocar.

Sougo foi o primeiro a perceber o que aconteceria se Kagura não cedesse, e isso lhe trouxe um sorriso indescritível. Seus olhos reluziram como se estivesse no centro de uma batalha acalorada, contra o mais exímio dos inimigos — o que de fato não estava muito longe disso. A vitória era algo realmente extraordinário, ainda mais quando sobre a Yato.

— Ei China... — começou, provocativo — Tem certeza que deseja continuar?

A ruiva semicerrou os olhos, não entendendo o que ele queria dizer, mas parecera ser necessário que Okita apenas levantasse o tópico para ela se dar conta da proximidade de seu rosto com o dele. Kagura conseguia ver claramente as nuances de vermelho e castanho dos olhos de Sougo, assim como os fios de cabelo que caiam na testa do Capitão. Sua respiração lhe fazia cócegas na pele, provocando um arrepio através da coluna. Um leve desconforto a atingiu, mas ela logo interpretou como a sensação da derrota, por isso, não hesitou, manteve-se firme, exibindo um sorriso confiante, de que seria o último homem do campo de batalha; para no momento seguinte, Sougo finalizar a distância que os separava.

Não havia mais palito algum, mas gato e rato ainda se mantinham firmes em seus postos — ou o mais próximo disso que conseguiram.

O olhar reluzente de Sougo, advindo do desafio, transformou-se em algo menos competitivo, mais curioso, e não só por Kagura manter o contato de sua boca com a dele, mas pela tonalidade avermelhada que tomou as bochechas dela, o que era uma completa novidade para o Capitão; e neste meio tempo, Okita descobriu que a ideia de seus lábios unidos não o desagrava no fim das contas, _muito pelo contrário_.

Intrigado, porém, colocando-se na linha de fogo, Sougo deixou uma das mãos envolver o pescoço dela, trazendo-a para mais perto, encarando-a com olhos entreabertos, antes de mover a boca contra a dela, num roçar de lábios quase inocente. Kagura hesitou por um momento, mas logo o acompanhou, fechando seus orbes azuis. O contato, embora breve, trouxe sentimentos inusitados, até mesmo assustadores para a dupla.

No minuto seguinte, Kagura o afastou sem sobreaviso, utilizando de nenhuma delicadeza, fazendo-o cair sentado para trás. Se encararam em silêncio, sem saber direito como lidar com a situação, no mínimo inusitada; na realidade, constrangedora. O piscar de olhos confusos da ruiva, fez Okita tomar a palavra em um tom beirando o prepotente, acompanhado de seu sorriso sádico.

— Ganhei, você se afastou primeiro.

Kagura pareceu não saber o que falar por um momento, ainda processando a informação, mas tal sentimento logo foi superado, ao pegar uma das sapatilhas e lançar contra Sougo, que facilmente desviou do objeto que perigosamente voou em sua direção.

— Agora estamos quites novamente, sadista. Tente não perder da próxima vez, sim?

— Digo o mesmo, China.

A ruiva levantou-se, passando através dele para recuperar seu sapato, logo caminhando para longe, um pouco mais rápido que o normal.

Sougo a observou brevemente sobre os ombros, para então suspirar pesado, observando a caixinha de _Pocky_ vazia no chão.

Kagura poderia ter sido aquela que se afastara primeiro, mas ao que parecia, no fim das contas, _apesar do empate_ , o derrotado havia sido ele.


End file.
